


如何抓住幻影猿

by NotMyLightsaber



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyLightsaber/pseuds/NotMyLightsaber
Summary: 忒修斯·斯卡曼德有特别的找回动物技巧。





	如何抓住幻影猿

废弃上百年的暗影城堡位于玻璃山之上，和戈德里克山谷之间还是有一定距离的，但这并非是当地人望而却步的原因。也许巫师因精通魔法而比普通麻瓜要见多识广，但对于夜半惊叫、积满灰尘的窗户突然冒出一张面目可憎的脸、屋内人影幢幢却不见实体等等这些闹鬼传闻，也会觉得在大白天被莫名的寒意附身，进而沿背脊上攀，在脑海中化成更加具体的骇人景象。人们渐渐忘却暗影城堡所承载的某个古老家族的历史，唯独恐怖故事代代相传。

纽特没想到会在这儿见到他的好哥哥，忒修斯·斯卡曼德从阴影中闪出，直直指向他的魔杖表明对方差点就要施加咒语。纽特知道，傲罗在外执行任务时，很大几率喊出的会是死咒。

“你在这鬼地方做什么？”

忒修斯收回魔杖，蹙眉打量着他的弟弟。纽特看上去狼狈不堪——那只持着行李箱的胳膊在皓月高悬下格外显眼，孔雀蓝大衣的袖子裂开一个大口（要是母亲见着一定会教训他一顿），领子敞开，头发凌乱。纽特匆匆把咬在嘴里的魔杖拿下来放回腰间，一缕乱发遮住了一只眼睛，另一只努力望向别处，就是不和面前的人有任何眼神接触。

“我也想问你这个问题。”纽特嘟哝着，朝那缕乱发吹口气，但调皮的头发还是不肯放过他的那只褐色眼睛。

忒修斯站在原地，心里只想走过去把弟弟眼角的乱发撩到耳后，然后捧着他的脸让他直视自己。

当然，最后少不了一个“忒修斯式”的拥抱。

他们已经有一年多没见面了，纽特被调派到非洲考察，而他也有许多麻烦亟待解决。忒修斯回想着他和弟弟最后一次的见面，他倒希望那是一场愉快的饯行晚餐，而不是在魔法部的擦肩而过，两人礼节性点头便各自为自己的事情而走远。

有时候他会想，让部长把纽特调到怪兽部到底是不是一件好事儿。不过，纽特的天赋被发掘是迟早的事情，他只不过是在恰当的时机提供恰当的机会罢了——比如说，一次需要蜷翼兽帮忙的外勤任务。

忒修斯只想抱抱他的老弟，也许一起找个酒馆坐下来，互相分享外出期间发生的趣事。但纽特不喜欢拥抱，也讨厌他的说教。这次他记住了，他会忍住的。他不会再主动了。

“部门接到情报，有格林德沃的余党在戈德里克山谷这一块出现，所以派我来调查。我想暗影城堡会是一个绝佳的藏处。”忒修斯站在那儿，无处安放的手臂垂在身体两侧，手掌张张合合。“轮到你回答我的问题了，纽特。”

纽特还是没有看他，目光似乎被不远处的蔷薇花丛吸引。“杜戈偷溜出来了，我一直追到这里，我想他大概跑到暗影城堡里躲起来了。”

“杜戈？”

“噢……对。他是一只幻影猿，能够隐身和预知未来，所以非常难抓。”意识到什么，纽特连忙补充：“他性情很温和，不伤人的。”

“我又没说会对他怎么样。”忒修斯闷闷地说。他知道纽特觉得，为了逮捕罪犯，如果迫不得已，自己会毫不犹豫作出一点小恶，牺牲掉那只叫杜戈的隐形猴子。

“既然你有任务在身，那我就不打扰你了。”说着，纽特就转身踏上通往大门的楼梯。巨大的铜门镶嵌铁钉和锈迹斑斑的铰链，在阿拉霍洞咒下轻易开启。伴随着死寂中发出的吱呀声，他缓缓推开门。

“等会！”在纽特进去之后，忒修斯也迈开步伐，抢先一步点亮魔杖，也抢先一步站到纽特前面，摆出一副你得跟着我的坚决表情。“可能会有危险。”

“你没必要挡在我面前，我也是个及格的巫师。”

“但你不是傲罗。”忒修斯哼了一声。“恕我直言，人和动物还是有不同的，至少它们不会施咒。”

纽特耸耸肩，算是默许哥哥的霸道行为了。

至少有两百年无人踏足的暗影城堡用扑面而来的扬尘和刺鼻的霉臭味迎接它的访客，浑浊的空气让两人的眼睛像抹了灰，喉咙沾了尘，咳嗽连连。逐渐适应这里的恶劣环境后，在荧光闪烁下，可一瞥暗影城堡昔日的辉煌。

“你什么时候回来的？”趁着观察周围，忒修斯假装若无其事地问道。

“三个星期前。”

“然而你却没有回我的信，整整二十封都没有。”忒修斯不满地嘟囔着，“也没有来魔法部上班，难道你去了，但故意躲着我？”

“怪兽部的同事说你每天都会下去一趟，躲你似乎有点困难吧。”

厅堂正中央是连接上层的楼梯，梯两旁各伫立一尊残缺不全的大理石雕像，沿梯而上，通往房间的长廊则挂满了斑驳不清的画像。忒修斯把荧光放近那些残缺的油画，发现暗影城堡的继承人都是男性，高矮胖瘦，无一都是面目呆滞。也许这就是当时的审美吧，忒修斯暗自思忖，不禁想起暗访调查时听到的闹鬼传闻。如果这时扭头朝落地窗望去，会不会发现一张紧贴玻璃的扭曲的脸？或许突然脖颈一凉，一只干枯蜡黄的手轻轻搭在肩膀上……

“这儿有许多传言，你知道吧？现在几点来着？”

“十一点多吧。霍格沃茨的幽灵朋友们会对你大失所望的，忒修斯。”纽特心不在焉地说。“我更愿意相信月圆之夜有狼人在这儿变身，也许我可以……”

“不，你不可以研究狼人，我禁止你……”

“行了，我知道你要说什么，我不会去的。满意了吗？”

纽特总是这样，平淡的语调里藏着对哥哥最绝对的反抗。忒修斯甚至已经习惯了，他唯一不习惯的是纽特总爱到处乱走，甘愿为那些动物东奔西走，如果有必须，他甚至可以付出生命。没有怪物不会爱上纽特·斯卡曼德，他也不会予以拒绝。

除了他的哥哥。

“所以…接下来有什么外出计划吗？”忒修斯转移话题，希望能套出一点纽特接下来的计划。

“我打算过几天去美国一趟。”

“噢，纽特……啊！梅林的四角……”忒修斯惊呼一声，转身就要发咒时，手被死死按住，接着整个人压到墙边，嘴也被捂住了。

“嘘。”纽特用魔杖抵住他的嘴唇，示意他闭嘴。幽幽的蓝光在他的脸庞映出丝丝寒意，显得狰狞可怕。他凑到哥哥的耳边小声说：“杜戈就在附近，不要让他感觉到危险，不然……”

话语未落，忒修斯已经挣脱开纽特的禁锢，魔杖在空中划出圆滑的弧度，杖尖的幽光在昏暗的荧光下翩跹跳动。无声咒语击向纽特身后那副画像，碎片随即炸裂四射，仓惶逃跑的声响却显示咒语并没有击中异物。

“你在干什么！”纽特冲到那团已经掉在地上的碎屑前。“忒修斯！为什么你总要搞砸一切？”

“我…我……那副画像刚刚在动，眼睛在动……”忒修斯嗫嚅着移动身子，走上前去伸出手臂，手却悬在空中，迟迟不敢放在弟弟的肩膀上，生怕他会狠狠甩开，给自己一个失望透顶的眼神。

“那是杜戈。”纽特叹一口气，继续向前走，头也没回。“他受到刺激，很快会离开这儿的，我们得加快脚步。”

接下来一路无言，两人顺着幻影猿留下的蛛丝马迹追到了花园里的玻璃花房，里面的陶制花盆半掩在土中，多是肆意生长的杂草野花。栽种的花卉深埋在泥土里，几朵仍残存在世上的花朵呈靛蓝色，寒光之下似乎在闪烁。弯月当空，夜空星辰无数，它们仿佛和皓月一同悬挂在树梢，甘愿在旁衬托。光芒照亮这片城堡中的空地，尘埃在眼前都清晰可见。

纽特努力捕捉周遭一切声响，他十分肯定杜戈就在附近，但却想不到有什么办法去抓住他。

“现在怎么办？”忒修斯凑过去低声问道，如果在这儿的是那群逃犯，那么事情就好办多了，但现在对付的偏偏是什么神奇动物，这位战争英雄只觉无比棘手，无计可施，只好一切听从弟弟的安排。

“纽特？”

“幻影猿可以预知未来，必须用意想不到的方式才能成功。你能想到什么出乎意料又能抓人的办法吗？”

忒修斯没好气地盯着他的弟弟，梅林的胡子！要是他有这样聪明，一战就可以早点结束，格林德沃也早就押回阿兹卡班了。

突然，毫无征兆的想法在脑袋活蹦乱跳。倒不如说，依靠那么一点梦境的帮助。忒修斯曾经做过一个可以说“羞耻”的梦，他不应该这样做的，于情于理都不应该。

决定要实现那个该死的梦时，忒修斯只觉双颊发热，也许已经变得通红。

“纽特，我知道要怎么做了，不过……”

“时间紧迫！别再进行你的长篇大论了！”

弟弟的这句话像是保证，忒修斯勉强放心，至少之后纽特不会因此找他算账……至少没那么狠。

忒修斯咽了咽燥旱的喉咙，他深呼一口气，冲到纽特面前。见弟弟满脸疑惑地盯着他，他想到的却是，纽特终于肯直视他了。

紧接着，纽特心感不妙，他头一回觉得哥哥靠不住，但巫师的直觉已经为时已晚。

忒修斯扯出虚弱的微笑，月光下脸惨白如鬼。他舔了舔同样干燥的下唇，胳膊朝纽特的腰间伸去一把抱住，身子前倾，顺势吻了上去。

纽特的双唇柔软湿润，让忒修斯想起小时候在对角巷买过的蜂蜜棉花糖。忒修斯双眼紧闭，想也不敢想弟弟此时会是什么表情，但另一只手不自觉按住他后脑，指尖从凌乱的碎发滑过，轻轻按住。

该死的，为什么我会闻到蜂蜜的味道？

忒修斯依旧吻着他亲爱的弟弟，他忍住了拥抱，忍住了那只安慰的手，却不料天意弄人……

每一秒都无限延长为永恒。当周遭的一切在此呈现在忒修斯眼前时，纽特也已经把他推开了。一声石化咒下，杜戈在他们面前显现，他瞪着那两潭水汪汪的大眼睛，嘴弯成O型。纽特连忙把他抱起来，塞进行李箱的瞬间帮他解除了咒语。

直至幻影移形回戈德里克山谷，他们都没有说过一句话。沉默像黏人的毒气徘徊在身边，最突出的症状就是难以启齿，难受至极。

“纽特？”

忒修斯叫住快步往前走的弟弟，他宁愿前面是一百个罪犯也不要是他弟弟，这样他起码能够用武力解决问题，而不是像现在——该死的，要什么理由才能让刚刚发生的一切翻页成为永不提起的过去？如果刚刚不叫住纽特，是不是可以偷偷给他来一记一忘皆空？

纽特回过头来，又恢复到以往的神情，那抹碎发还是没有从眼睛上挪开，另一只眼睛依旧不和忒修斯又任何眼神接触。也许这辈子他都不会直视自己了，忒修斯难过地想。

“对不起……”

未等忒修斯说完，纽特终于开口了。“那个人，格林德沃的余党，他不在暗影城堡？”

“估计是假消息，也许这儿根本就没有什么余党，只有——”

“迷失的神奇动物。”

忒修斯咧开嘴笑了，镇上暗黄的路灯下，纽特也和他的哥哥一块笑了起来。仿佛回到了孩童时代，他还没有收到霍格沃茨的录取通知书，而当假日与哥哥再见面时，他们无话不谈，互相接上对方的话，每一次都说出了彼此正想说的。

“谢谢你。”

忒修斯的笑容凝固在脸上，面对突如其来的拥抱无所适从。无处安放的双臂悬在空中。

“谢什么？”

纽特抱住他，脸埋进他的脖颈，他甚至能感受对方呼出的温热气息。无处安放的手终于停落在弟弟的后背，忒修斯紧紧地拥抱他至亲至爱的人，如同得之不易的宝贝，他绝对不会再让他走远了。

“一切。”


End file.
